


Die Kiste

by AlexClaain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch, F/M, German, Other, dhl - Freeform, fabi being a dork like usual, kann ja nur gut enden oder, kiste, männliche beste freunde die sich nicht davor scheuen nah zueinander zu sein?? sign me tf up man, zwei typen die sich via Paket versenden lassen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClaain/pseuds/AlexClaain
Summary: Einmal quer mit seinem besten Freund durch Deutschland - via DHL! Fabian war sich sicher, dass seine Freundin ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk lieben würde. Jedoch sollte diese Überraschung für mehr Leute sein, als zu Beginn gedacht.





	Die Kiste

Es war ein bisschen eng, ein wenig stickig und ab und zu wünschte er sich, diese Box hätte eine Klimaanlage. Jules war sich sicher - sein bester Freund Fabi hatte schon bessere Ideen gehabt. Dennoch saßen sie seit einigen Stunden gemeinsam auf engstem Raum in dieser Kiste und ließen sich von DHL zu einem komplett anderen Punkt Deutschlands tragen. Seufzend strich er sich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und nahm die Müslipackung aus seiner Tasche, während Fabi versuchte, durch die Luftlöcher auszumachen, wann die nächste Schicht der Paketzusteller beginnen würde.

“Bisher seh’ ich niemanden, aber ich vermute bald geht die Reise weiter”, murmelte Fabi ihm zu und stibitzte sich ein paar der getrockneten Früchte aus dem Müsli. “Dir ist bewusst, wie absolut verrückt diese Idee hier ist, richtig?”, nuschelte Jules, während er ein paar Nüsse knabberte. Der Größere von beiden lachte ein wenig und erwiderte: “Dennoch bist du mit mir in diese Kiste gestiegen und hast dich von Kai zur Post bringen lassen.” Mit der Taschenlampe, die er vorsorglich mit eingepackt hatte, warf er ein paar Schatten an die Wand. Julian beobachtete das Schauspiel eine Weile, bevor er seinen besten Freund schmunzelnd ansah.

“Kai hasst uns jetzt”

“Definitiv”

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und blickten sich gegenseitig ernst an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Gegenseitig hielten sie sich den Mund zu und versuchten ihre Lautstärke einzudämmen. Jules Bauch schmerzte vor Lachen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder einkriegten. Fabi wisperte noch ein wenig außer Atem: “Ich seh’ Kais genervten Blick genau vor mir.” Jules lächelte amüsiert: “Wie denn auch nicht? Bereits als du ihm von deinem Plan erzählt hast, hat er sich in eine andere Dimension gewünscht.” Gespielt vorwurfsvoll blickte Fabi ihn an und schnippte ihm gegen die Stirn: “Du wirst schon sehen, der Plan wird ein voller Erfolg.” Den Kopf schüttelnd legte Julian das Müsli weg und schloss seine Augen.

Wie von Fabian prophezeit, dauerte es wirklich nicht lang, bis der erste Mitarbeiter das Lager betrat. Als dieser daran scheiterte ihre Kiste hochzuheben, weckte das laute Fluchen Julian aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Fabi, welcher, wie immer, durch die Luftlöcher Ausschau hielt, ob sich jemand in der Nähe befand oder nicht, zückte kurz darauf sein Smartphone und tippte eifrig eine Nachricht. Ein paar Sekunden später blinkte die kleine LED an Julians Handy auf.

**Fabi, Prinz der Chaoten 05:32 Uhr**  
Hat der uns gerade fett genannt? :D

**Ich 05:32 Uhr**  
Ich glaube schon haha

**Fabi, Prinz der Chaoten 05:33 Uhr**  
Anzeige ist raus Kappa

Julian seufzte leise und blickte Fabi verwirrt an. Sein bester Freund nutzte immerzu Wörter oder Sprüche, die er im Internet aufgeschnappt hatte. Er selbst verstand oft nicht, was so lustig an diesen Aussagen war. Während er seine Stirn runzelte, verdrehte Fabi schmunzelnd die Augen und tippte eine weitere Nachricht in sein Display ein.

**Fabi, Prinz der Chaoten 05:34 Uhr**  
Kappa ist ein Emoji von so einer Streaming-Seite. Damit sagt man aus, dass man was sarkastisch meint

**Ich 05:34 Uhr**  
Aber ich seh nur das Wort?? Ist der Emoji downloadbar??

**Fabi, Prinz der Chaoten 05:34 Uhr**  
Nein xD

Er wartete noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf die Fortsetzung der Erklärung, bis er aufblickte und sah, wie Fabi mit einem stillen Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte. Das Blut schoss in Julians Gesicht. Mit aufgeplusterten Wangen schlug er seinem Gegenüber auf den Oberarm. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Fabi sich über seine Unwissenheit lustig machte. Jedoch war er auch dankbar dafür, dass er sich im gleichen Atemzug immer wieder die Mühe machte seine Verwirrung aufzulösen.

**Fabi, Prinz der Chaoten 05:36 Uhr**  
Wie kann man auf Twitter über 10k Follower haben, jeden Tag über alles tweeten und trotzdem keinen Plan von Internettrends haben xd

**Ich 05:36 Uhr**  
Du bist ja offensichtlich auf anderen Seiten unterwegs haha Jetzt sag schsodn

Ein Ruckeln unterbrach Julian beim Tippen seiner Nachricht. Mehrere Mitarbeiter hatten sich um die Box gesammelt, sie gemeinsam angehoben und trugen sie zum Wagen. Ganz offensichtlich ging die Reise weiter. Ein wenig überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Bewegung griff Jules nach Fabis Arm und hielt sich an ihm fest. Dieser beobachtete das Geschehen durch die Luftlöcher und konzentrierte sich darauf still zu liegen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Autotür zuknallte, der Motor aufheulte und sich ein gleichmäßiges Brummen zwischen ihnen breit machte.

“Hoffen wir, dass die Straßen heute im besseren Zustand sind als gestern”, murmelte Jules und rückte seine Position ein wenig zurecht. So lange in einer verkrampften Position zu liegen war anstrengender, als er zuvor vermutet hatte. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zog sich über Fabis Lippen: “Ja, ich will nicht nochmal befürchten müssen, dass du dich in dieser Box übergibst.” Ein Seufzen überkam seine Lippen, während auch er seine Position anzupassen versuchte. Julian zuckte überrascht auf, als er ein Bein zwischen seinen Eigenen spürte.

“Au! Bitte sei ein wenig zärtlicher mit mir”, murmelte Jules und grinste ein wenig, woraufhin Fabi leise schnaubte. Ohne zu zögern lehnte er die Stirn an seine, strich über Julians Wange und wisperte an seine Lippen: “Aber Jules, du weißt doch… einem Model wie dir kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Da geht es durch und durch mit mir.” Für ein paar Sekunden breitete sich ein unerwartetes Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Sanft legte Jules seine Hand auf Fabis und griff mit seiner anderen nach der Taschenlampe. Das Licht fiel in einem komischen Winkel auf ihre Gesichter und verzerrte die Züge ihrer Wangen und Augen zu einem grotesken Bild. “Fabi…”, antwortete Jules und blickte ihm tief in die Augen: “that’s gay.”

Fabians Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss, um mit aller Kraft sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Jules hingegen grinste bis über beide Ohren und es dauerte nicht lang, bis beide im Chor lachten und grunzten. Verzweifelt hielten sie sich gegenseitig ein weiteres Mal die Münder zu; ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

“Ich hätte dich doch nicht mitnehmen sollen”, murmelte Fabi atemlos nach ein paar Minuten. Ein Schmunzeln zog sich immer noch über seine Lippen, während er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. “Wir beide wissen, dass du das bereut hättest”, erwiderte Jules immer noch leise lachend und tätschelte den Kopf seines besten Freundes.

Ein weiteres Mal brach Schweigen über sie beide ein. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf das Ende ihres Abenteuers. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, der Wagen hielt regelmäßig an, die Tür sprang auf und nach und nach wurden die Pakete, welche ihrer Box Gesellschaft geleistet hatten, weniger.

Nach ein paar Stunden und einem weiteren Stopp auf ihrer Reise, vernahmen sie Stimmen von Schülern, die den Unterricht schwänzend an ihrem Wagen vorbei liefen. Ihr Gespräch wurde von einem dumpfen Knall der Autotür unterbrochen und verstummte mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter von dem Wagen entfernten, zunehmend. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die gedämpften Stimmen vollständig verschwanden und Jules das ansprach, was ihnen beiden seither im Kopf schwirrte:

“Erinnerst du dich an–”

“Natürlich tu’ ich das”

Gegenseitig schenkten sie sich ein sanftes Lächeln, hoben jeweils synchron ihre rechte Hand und wisperten im Chor: “Fistbump, Rechts, Links, Fingertwist, Explosion, Auf, Ab, Handshake of Doom”, als sie sich nach all den Jahren nochmals an ihrem Handschlag versuchten.

In ihrer Jugend hatten sie oft gemeinsam geschwänzt. An einem dieser Tage, saßen sie in einer Bäckerei ihre Englischstunde ab, als Fabi plötzlich die Idee überkam, sich einen gemeinsamen Handschlag auszudenken. Es dauerte ungefähr eine Stunde, bis sie beide ihre Bewegungen synchronisiert hatten. Die ganze Zeit plärrte ihre Lieblingsmusik aus den Ohrsteckern, die sie miteinander teilten. Als sie ihren Gruß zum ersten Mal fehlerfrei über die Bühne brachten, klatschte der Bäcker hinter der Theke und verscheuchte sie aus seinem Laden. “Großartig! Und jetzt lernt gefälligst etwas Anständiges!”, rief er ihnen nach, während sie augenrollend den Rückweg antraten.

“Der Bäcker war echt ein Miesepeter”, nuschelte Jules und lehnte seine Stirn an Fabis. “Du bist echt ein gefühlsduseliger Idiot, weißt du das?”, erwiderte der Größere und strich ihm lächelnd über den Rücken, woraufhin Julian ihn ein wenig erschöpft angrinste: “Soweit ich weiß, kannst du den Handschlag auch noch.” Fabian schnaubte ein wenig und schüttelte abermals schmunzelnd den Kopf: “Na, weil ich ihn erfunden habe!”

“Angeber”, murmelte Julian und streckte sich gähnend - zumindest soweit der Platz, innerhalb dieser Kiste, es ihm erlaubte. Die Nacht war ermüdend gewesen und zugegeben - er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Ruhe gefunden. Dementsprechend dauerte es nicht lange, bis er in den Armen seines besten Freundes zurück in einen leichten Schlaf schlitterte. Das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor er vor der Haustür ihrer Zielperson wieder aufwachen sollte, war ein liebevoll gewispertes “Schnarchnase.”

 

**oOo**

 

Ihr Vater hatte erst vor Kurzem den Geburtstagskuchen angeschnitten und verteilt. Jetzt klirrte das Besteck im Einklang mit dem rasenden Herz in ihrer Brust. Ihr bester Freund, Davin, saß neben ihr und blickte sie vielsagend an, dass sie es ihnen langsam erzählen sollte und genau das war auch ihr Plan. Doch als sie vor ihren Eltern saß, verstarb jedes Wort, welches auf ihrer Seele lastete. Nun füllte das Ticken der großen Uhr im Esszimmer ihrer Eltern unnachgiebig den Raum; ging Hand in Hand mit der schweren Stille, die sich über den Tisch breit machte.

Es war nicht so, dass Kendra ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern pflegte. Sie liebte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater. Ihre Kindheit war schön gewesen - gefüllt mit süßen Erinnerungen, tollpatschigen Unfällen und peinlichen Situationen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Entscheidungen und Wünsche stets toleriert; ihr starkes Herz ermutigt zu wachsen und sie immer wieder aufgefangen, wenn sie doch einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nach einem gewissen Vorfall jedoch, welcher auch Kendra bis heute mit tiefen Narben auf ihrer Seele hinterlassen hatte, gab es eine Sache, die sie ihrer Tochter nicht mehr verzeihten - ihre Vorliebe für weiße Männer.

Sie selbst, ihre Eltern und auch der Rest ihrer Familie war afro-amerikanisch. Zugegeben - wenn man die heutigen Nachrichten aktiv verfolgte, waren die Sorgen und Vorurteile ihrer Eltern durchaus berechtigt. Auch, wenn es in Deutschland nicht so extrem zuging, wie in Amerika, gab es auch hier viele Rassisten, die man besser nicht unterschätzen sollte. Kendra interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für das politische Geschehen und noch weniger für die Hautfarbe ihres Gegenübers. Komischerweise jedoch, verlor sie ihr Herz überwiegend an weiße Männer. Sie konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen wieso und hätten ihre Eltern sie nicht darauf hingewiesen, wäre es ihr vielleicht nicht einmal aufgefallen - doch auf all ihre bisherigen Beziehungen zurückblickend war eine gewisse Vorliebe nicht zu übersehen. Und so war auch ihr jetziger Freund weiß.

Fabian war der liebste Mensch, den sie in ihrem Leben kennengelernt hatte. Er war fürsorglich, witzig und akzeptierte all ihre Grenzen. Natürlich konnte auch er nicht jeden Wunsch von ihren Lippen ablesen, auch er machte regelmäßig Fehltritte, aber er sah sie ein und lernte aus ihnen. In den letzten Monaten hatte Kendra gemerkt, dass er anders war, als die meisten Männer, an die sie vor ihm geraten war. Nicht jedoch, weil es sich bei ihm um einen perfekten Übermenschen handelte - er gab einfach nichts auf die von den meisten sehnsüchtig angestrebte “Männlichkeit” und akzeptierte seine Fehler, seine Kanten und Ecken - ein einfaches “Nein”. Ironischerweise machte ihn genau das in Kendras Augen zu einem richtigen Mann (auch, wenn er das nicht gerne hörte).

Doch so gut er ihr auch tat und so glücklich sie auch mit ihm war - er war ein weißer deutscher Mann. Auf den ersten Blick sah jeder in ihm das typische Abbild eines “Fuckboys”. Sogar sie selbst hatte sich zu Beginn in ihm geirrt. Desto irritierender war die respektvolle Akzeptanz nach ihrer Abfuhr gewesen, die er ihr entgegen brachte, anstatt über die “Friendzone” zu jammern. Davin war auch heute noch ein wenig skeptisch; seiner Meinung nach hatte jeder Mensch einen Haken und er wollte dafür bereit sein Kendra den Rücken zu stärken, sobald sich seiner zeigte. Sie selbst vermutete, dass dieser “Haken” Fabians Humor war, der des Öfteren nicht so ankam, wie er es sich erhoffte.

Kendra seufzte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie Fabian angelogen hatte. Anstatt ihn mitzunehmen und stolz ihren Eltern vorzustellen, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie mit Freunden in Köln reinfeiern würde. Der einzige Mann, der bei dieser Feier erlaubt wäre, sei Davin, der durch seine Sexualität nicht zählte. Damit sich keine Zweifel in ihm breit machen würden, hatte Davin mehrere Tweets gepostet, die sich um die Feier drehten. Jetzt, wo sie hier mit ihrem besten Freund bei ihren Eltern am Tisch saß, zerpflückte sie ihr Stück Kuchen mehr, als dass sie es zu sich nahm - viel zu schwer lag die Lüge auf einmal in ihrem Magen.

“Sag mal, Davin. Hast du dich vielleicht mittlerweile doch dazu entschlossen unserer Tochter eine Chance zu geben?”, fragte ihr Vater und lachte ein wenig. Ihr bester Freund war der einzige weiße Mann, dem sie an der Seite ihrer Tochter vertrauten. Davin lachte höflich mit ihm und antwortete: “Tut mir leid, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Mein Herz wird nur schwach für Männer. Das wird sich bis zu meinem Ableben wohl auch nicht mehr ändern.” Kendras Mutter seufzte leise und sagte: “Wie schade, ihr zwei wärt’ wirklich ein süßes Paar.”

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken schreckte Kendra hoch, als Davin sie sanft mit dem Bein anstubste. Verunsichert blickte sie ihn an, woraufhin ihr bester Freund ihre Hand nahm und sie leicht drückte. Wortlos formte er mit den Lippen ein: “Ich bin doch hier” und grinste sie ermutigend an. Ihre Eltern bemerkten ihren stillen Austausch. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, blickte ihr Vater sie an und fragte: “Gibt es etwas, was du uns sagen möchtest?”

Kendra nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erwiderte den fragenden Blick ihres Vaters. Normalerweise machte es ihr nichts aus, wenn ihre Eltern kein Fan von ihrem Freund waren, doch bei Fabian war es anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich mit ihm eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte oder daran, dass es der erste Mann an ihrer Seite war, der die Vorurteile ihrer Eltern nicht verdiente. “Ihr braucht Davin nicht immer zu fragen, ob er nicht doch mein Zukünftiger wird–”

Die Türklingel unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Ihre Mutter entschuldigte sich kurz, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ungeachtet dessen sprach Kendra weiter: “Um ehrlich zu sein hab’ ich bereits jemanden.” Der Blick ihres Vaters verdüsterte sich, da er bereits ahnte, was seine Tochter ihm mitteilen wollte. Bevor er sie jedoch unterbrach, setzte Kendra mutig fort: “Und ja, er ist weiß. Aber er ist auch nett, liebevoll und beachtet meine Grenzen.”

“Schatz! Die Lieferung ist für dich!”, rief Kendras Mutter. Schweigend standen Kendra und ihr Vater gleichzeitig auf und gingen zur Tür. Sie beide spürten, dass ihre Diskussion noch nicht zuende war. Gemeinsam blickten sie auf die Box vor ihnen. Ein wenig verwirrt beugte sie sich vor und riss nach und nach das Paketband ab. “Ihr solltet ihm jedenfalls eine Chance geben. Vorallem du Papa. Ich verspreche dir, er ist–”

Ein unerwarteter Stoß warf Kendra in die Arme ihrer Eltern. “ÜBERRASCHUNG!!”, rief Fabian laut, während er mit Jules aus der Box sprang und Konfetti warf. Sprachlos starrten ihn drei Augenpaare an. “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!”, fügte Fabian lachend an, bevor er die wütenden Blicke ihrer Eltern bemerkte. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, während sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen im Flur ausbreitete.

“ein Idiot”, fügte Davin über die Schulter ihres Vaters an und grinste amüsiert.

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und/oder Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen!! Meine OCs sind mein Leben... Ich denke, dass merkt man ein wenig.


End file.
